Azura finds the Nature Elements
by SincerelyScribbles
Summary: Join Azura on one of her greatest adventures and see how a rumor turns out to be real.


There once was a myth of Nature Elements. Elements that powered the planet that they live on. It was said that obtaining these elements would make you are he strongest pony to ever live, it could bring great fortune, it could heal any disease, etc. There were many rumors goings around at that time, so many that no one was really sure what they do. Over the years of ponies stealing possible maps, spreading what they believed to be faul information, killing other ponies to keep them quiet, anything they could think of to make sure they were the ones that found it. The information started to get confusing and jumbled up. No one could tell what was true or false not even the ones that spread the so "false" information. Ponies started to give up and go back to their regular lives. They thought it was something somepony made up and see how many people would fall for it.

Everyone stopped looking until years later when Azura just happens to be walking right by a small town and here's the word myth going on in two old colts conversation. Being quite the daredevil and adventurer she decide to get closer and listens in some more. She hears them talk about how their ancestors use to search high and low for something called Nature Elements. Her curiosity already through the roof she decides to ask them about it. They tell what they know, not to bother because it was just some ponies joke that just got out of hoof and walk away. She thinks 'joke my flank, in every rumor there is always some sort of truth.' She ignores the old colts warnings and goes off on another one of her treasure hunts confident that she'll find those elements and show everyone how great she is, secretly hoping that her parents would finally be proud of her.

She wanders into the forest searching all day and half the night when suddenly not being able to fully see in the darkness of the forest she tries on a branch and barrels down a hill screaming, that was hidden by thick bushes. After a minute of falling and screaming she comes to a half in an almost pitch black cave. She groans in pain from the steep fall and tries to stand but falls. Her front left hoof was injured during the fall. Not wanting to cause herself anymore sudden pain she inspects herself, finding that she is covered in cuts and that her worse injury is her hoof. She sighs heavily pondering 'great, just what I needed. First i was lost in a forest now I'm stuck in a stupid cave with AN INJURED HOOF.' She glances around the cave 'great no pony will get close enough to hear my yells' she sighs 'dang it, I got myself into this situation and no pony can get me out but me'. She struggles to get up on her good hoofs wincing through the whole process and trudges on. The cave gets darker and darker the further in she goes, so she creates light with her horn till suddenly she's sees a very small light in the distance. Forgetting about all her injures she starts to gallop toward it till she comes into the clearing. Gasping at the beautiful site she sees. Its a colorful forest filled with animals and flowers that she never saw before. She trots deeper into the forest and finds a small building, so small that it would be considered a hut. She gently opens the door with her magic and her eyes start to glow. She had found them the Nature Elements. She tears up thinking that her parents will definitely be proud now. She walks over to each and every one of them inspecting them, wondering what they can do. She stops at what looked liked water drops on it and concluded it was the Water Element. Obviously since her favorite element is water she inspects that one first. Wanting to see what would happen if she activated it but then pauses 'wait I didn't get any information on how to activate them, does anyone even know how' she shrugs 'I'll figure it out eventually'.

An hour of trying to get it to work, she screams at it "WHY WON'T YOU WORK ALREADY!" Breathing very hard she flops on the group deciding too take a break and finally remembers all her injures from the fall. She winces from all the pain she blocked and decides to work on wrapping them up when suddenly the elements started to glow brighter and brighter. Unable to continue looking at them because of the brightness she doesn't see the white light coming from them to her but she does feel herself being lifted up in the air by it. After what felt like hours but was only a minute the white light died out and she was gently put onto the ground. Through her amazement of what just happens she realizes that she's not in anymore pain. She looks down at herself and gasps in amazement, all her injures were gone!. She grins in victory and lifts them all in victory and puts them in her magical bag that apparently is able to fit anything in it and not way a think.

She trots out the building and aimlessly into the Forrest and somehow ends up not to far from the town that she overheard the old colts talking about the elements. Curious how she got back but not enough to find out how she trots back into town and books a room at the local in. She puts her bag on the table and randomly takes one of the elements out. The first think she noticed was that it wasn't glowing anymore. Curious if the others were like that she takes them out of her bags and finds out they are. Panicky she decides to try an activate them again by the only way she knew how, through pain. So she makes a small cut on her hoof and prays that it would work but nothing happens. She tries again and after an hour of trying and a bunch of small cuts she gives up thinking 'maybe the first time was all the power they had left, they looked like they were there for a really long time' she sighs ' there goes my greatest achievement, guess I'll just use it as decorations if I ever settle down somewhere'.

And that my pony friends is how Azura Night finds the Nature Elements but accidentally using the last of there power onto herself.

* * *

**Author Note: I wrote this at 3 am for my first digital art piece so if there are errors that I didn't catch or fix then I'm sorry u.u. I have one more story to write and I'll be uploading that today too.  
**


End file.
